Eyes of Truth, an L Fanfiction
by the empress of lala land
Summary: Mizuki Ayama, an ex-interrogator. Once the famed interrogator, she quit after a mysterious incident. She friends with Misa, but hasn't seen her in a long time. What happens when she suddenly calls her out? LxOC
1. An Awakening of Sorts

_Eyes of Truth, "L"_

_By: Kayani Neko_

_Chapter One_

_Mizuki found herself wandering the library she now worked at. She scanned a shelf of fiction books. She found a book titled "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Watson" she smiled. She picked up the book and dove into the story. Soon she was walking the streets of London once again, trying to find a young girl's father that was missing. From the clues, it was obvious that he had been kidnapped._

_A young man walked over to her. "Hey Mizuki, you got a call on line one." He waited a moment. Mizuki didn't move. "Hey, I said you have a call!" He snapped. "HEY!" He grabbed her shoulder._

_Mizuki snapped her gaze up to him, gasping. "Wh-what?! Why would you do that?"_

_The boy blinked confused. "I called you three times!" He barked._

"_You did not. I would've heard you." She looked at him confused. "Anyway, why are you yelling at me? You're the one who just assaulted me." She looked at him disapprovingly._

_He gaped at her. "I did! I did call you-!"_

"_That's enough Haru." The main librarian snapped at him. "Once that girl dives into a story, she becomes oblivious to the world around her."_

"_I do not." Mizuki stated bluntly._

"_Yes, you do. Last time I caught you reading, I had to smack you across the head to wake you up." She said blankly. "Anyway, you have a call on line one. They've been waiting for some time now."_

"_Oh, alright." Mizuki stood, placing the book back on the shelf and walked over to the office. She went over to her desk and sat in her chair. She picked up the phone and hit the blinking button. "Mizuki Ayama, at your service."_

"_Wow Mizu-chan! You sound so formal!" A light, feminine voice spoke._

"_Ah, Misa-chan. I've been waiting for you to call. Have you really been so busy?" Mizuki hide how worried she had been._

"_Yeah, actually! Well, I have a day off tomorrow and I was wondering if you might want to hang out." She sounded ecstatic, she had some new news to tell._

"_Alright. Our usual place then?"_

"_Yes! I'll meet you there tomorrow at ten in the morning, alright?" Mizuki could just hear the excitement radiating through the phone._

"_Alright. See you then." Mizuki hung up the phone and went back to the library to find the head librarian, her boss. "Hey Boss?" she turned to Mizuki, used to her nickname at this point. "Can I have tomorrow off?"_

"_Ah, that girl finally called you, eh? Don't worry, take as much time as you need." she smiled at Mizuki. Boss could be scary, but for some reason she had grown attached to Mizuki. It was probably the fact that Mizuki was __always_ honest. Mizuki hated dishonesty more then anything.

"Thanks Boss." Mizuki smiled a little and went back to work, organizing the shelves. The clock struck ten after a while, and Mizuki signed out. As she walked home, she stared blankly at the street in front of her, her mind elsewhere. She remembered back to the last time she had been called to be an investigator.

"_Ayama, this is a serious case. We have no solid evidence on this man, we need a confession. We need you." The chief looked so desperate, she knew he had tried every other method._

_Mizuki sighed. "I'll do this… For you old friend." She smiled lightly, but she knew how bad this might get._

"_Ha, you still talk like an old man." His gaze softened. "It's good to see you haven't changed. Though I knew something like that probably wouldn't affect you too deeply, I was still worried."_

"_No need to worry sir, I'm a professional." Mizuki smiled at her old partner. He led her down a hall toward the interrogation rooms. Mizuki's rooms._

"_Go in here, we're recording on a video camera and a tape." The chief sighed. "Be careful, this man is a serial rapist."_

_Mizuki nodded seriously. "I know exactly how to handle this." The chief shivered, she had been gazing at him too intensely. She opened the door and sat a the table, across from a man named Harris. "Mr. Johnson, I see here you're the main suspect of being a serial rapist. Why do you think that is exactly?"_

_He snorted, eyeing her suspiciously. "Because they got no other leads, isn't it obvious?"_

_Mizuki smiled. "I suppose that may be true, but why you? What's so special about you? I don't see you being anything other then some garbage man. Maybe not even that. Just another face in the crowd."_

_He twitched. "Maybe I stand out more then you see." This was it. Mizuki had found her angle._

"_Really? I doubt that. You're not particularly handsome or talented, and you seem to not have any traits that makes you stand out. Even your voice is monotone." Mizuki sighed bored. "Actually, I doubt someone like you could ever manage to get so famous. I don't know why they bothered sending me… You're not special."_

_He snapped. He stood and grabbed Mizuki's wrist, dragging her over the table. "Shut up you damn wench! I'll show you like I showed all those other worthless girls!!" He screamed, loosing himself._

_Then police burst in, shoving him against the opposing wall. "You're under arrest-"_

_Mizuki walked calmly out, though she shook slightly. "Are you alright Ayama? We got him before he could hurt you right?"_

_Mizuki nodded, then spoke in a quiet voice, "I'm done now, you can prosecute him justly." And with that she left, never to return._

It was almost funny how things had worked out in her life. Her parents, her father a detective and her mother an interrogator, had both died in an accident, and now she was running away from her duty as an interrogator. Was she betraying her parents?

Mizuki opened the door to her apartment, sliding inside silently. Mizuki set her bag down on the counter, sighing. She stretched, then yawned. She decided it was probably bedtime. Mizuki grabbed her dark green pajamas and put them on. She crawled into her bed, and set her cell phone alarm to nine am.

Slowly, Mizuki slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Mizuki slowly opened her eyes, staring numbly at her phone. "Why are you making noise at me? Silly phone." Mizuki sat up groggily, picking up her phone, flipping it open. On the screen it read; DATE WITH MISA. "Oh. That's why." Mizuki turned off the alarm and stretched. She hopped out of bed and made her way to the towel shelf. She pulled out a big deep purple towel.

She made her way over to the bathroom and set the towel against a counter. She stripped her pajamas off, setting them in a corner. She ran bath water while she brushed her teeth and dug around under the counter to find her special shampoo and conditioner.

After she got out of the bath, she wrapped the towel around herself, and left the bathroom. She crossed the hall to her room and grabbed an outfit Misa had given her. Though it wasn't her style, it was special to her because it was a gift from Misa.

She dried off quickly, then slipped into black lacey dress with green mixed into the corset. Mizuki put a dark green collar with a black heart in the center on. She stroked the circular locket her mother had left her absentmindedly. This was the one thing she never took off.

Mizuki looked at the clock and swallowed nervously. She had to be all the way across town in fifteen minutes. She quickly grabbed her bag and shuffled outside.

Misa came into view, sitting on a swing. "Misa-chan!" Mizuki called out waving. Misa's face lit up when she saw her. Misa hopped of the swing and ran to her. She leapt up into the air and tackled Mizuki, they both fell to the ground. "Well, you seem excited to see me." Mizuki smiled a little.

"Yes! Misa's missed you so much Mizu-chan!" Misa pouted slightly. "Oh, Misa has someone for you to meet!" Misa grabbed her best friend's hand and led her back towards the swing. Two boys came into view, one with red hair and brownish-golden eyes and one with black hair and eyes. The boy with the black hair stood funnily, hunched over. He also had deep bags under his eyes. The boys were handcuffed together. Mizuki guessed they had lost a bet or something. "This is Raito!" Misa cooed, wrapping her arms around his. The boy looked away, clearly annoyed by her.

Mizuki already didn't like this one. He didn't respect her. "Hello…" Mizuki waved slightly. Meeting new people always made her nervous. Mizuki waited for Misa to introduce the other boy. She didn't. "Misa-chan, who is he…?" Mizuki asked in a quiet voice.

Misa made a face. It was clear she didn't like him. "Oh him? He's just some pervert who follows Raito."

Mizuki blinked, waiting for more, a name maybe. It wasn't coming. Mizuki sighed, then turned to the boy. "My name's Mizuki Ayama…" she looked into his eyes. He was staring at her.

"My name's Ryuuzaki." He stated simply. "I hear from Misa that you're her best friend. Your name sounds familiar though."

Mizuki gulped. "N-no reason to recognize my name! Heh…" Mizuki scratched her head nervously. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you both." Mizuki bowed her head slightly to the two boys, but she leaned more towards Ryuuzaki. Something about Raito… Just wasn't right. "Misa-chan, shall we go?" Mizuki actually wanted to get away from Raito. He almost scared her.

"Actually…" Misa fiddled with her hair, trying to avoid Mizuki's gaze temporarily. "Misa was wondering… If Raito can come too? Oh, and his stalker, of course." Misa begged her.

Mizuki sighed. "Very well, you now I can't argue with you when you make that face, cheater." Mizuki teased slightly.

Misa jumped into the air and talked Mizuki. "Thank you!" Misa pulled away thoughtfully. "But Misa doesn't want to make Mizu-chan a third wheel…" Misa looked down at the ground guiltily.

"N-not to worry!" Mizuki hated it when Misa looked sad, guilty, or anything other then joyful. "I can just get to know Ryuuzaki-san while you two… Um…" Mizuki made a face. "What do couples even _do_ on dates?"

Misa giggled. "Mizu-chan, you're so cute." Mizuki blushed, then scratched her cheek.

"Anyway, where are we off to?" Mizuki wanted to get a move on. Sitting in her and Misa's special place with other people there felt weird.

"Misa wanted to go see a movie!" Mizuki made a face. "Oh, come on! It won't even be at the theatre! We're renting!"

Mizuki sighed. "The things I do for you…" Mizuki shook her head, defeated as always.

"Yay! Thanks Mizu-chan!" Misa jumped up and down, completely excited. Mizuki didn't get it.

"Ayama-san doesn't like movies?" Ryuuzaki suddenly spoke up, his gaze set on Mizuki.

"Nope! Mizu-chan has always hated movies!" Misa giggled. "She always falls asleep within five minutes of the movie. She's just embarrassed!" Misa went into a mini-giggle-fit.

"Yeah. Sure, that's it." Mizuki made a gagging sound. "Movies are just so boring! How can you be involved in something, when it goes so fast? I think it's stupid. Books are better."

Misa rolled her eyes. "Oh! Did you ever buy that one book you were always obsessing over?"

"Nope. Don't plan to either." Mizuki shrugged. "I like reading it at work, on my break time or when the library's not busy."

"What book?" At this point, they were all walking. Ryuuzaki's eyes never strayed from Mizuki.

"Hmm?" Mizuki turned towards him. "It's pretty old-fashioned… Sherlock Holmes?" Mizuki blushed. "He's my idol."

"I like that book." Ryuuzaki nodded. "Why's he your idol?" Mizuki gulped.

"N-no reason really, I just think he's cool is all." Mizuki turned away.

"Mizu-chan's always reading it. Once she starts though, Mizu-chan goes into a sort of trance. Only, Mizu-chan has a huge smile on her face the whole time, it's cute!"

"Misa…!" Mizuki grumbled. "Ah, it looks like we're here." Mizuki's voice suddenly shot down to a hopelessness, as if she was going to be punished for something she didn't do.

Everyone went their separate ways, well, other then the two handcuffed boys. Mizuki slightly wondered about that. Mizuki went to a quiet section and leaned against a wall. She groaned at the sight of all the movies. Hopefully there would only be one chosen, though she doubted it with all the people that were with her right now. "You really don't like movies, do you?"

Mizuki turned her head in surprise, gasping. It was Ryuuzaki and Raito. Mizuki made a face. "I can't stand them actually." Mizuki sighed. "Not only do I always fall asleep, I end up writing a book version of what I think a better version of the story should be." Mizuki laughed lightly. "I can't resist being a smartass."

Raito eyed Mizuki. "So, you're Misa's best friend? Funny, she never really mentioned you."

Mizuki's eye twitched. "I made Misa promise not to talk about me behind my back." Mizuki sighed. "That's probably why she doesn't hold back in front of me though."

"Really now? Then how come she hasn't even spoken to you for so long?" Raito had a glint in his eye, like he was trying to decide something.

"She's been busy. And besides, she really has a problem when I worry. If anything's not quite stable… She tends to keep me out of the way." Mizuki's voice went sad.

"Are you sure she didn't just forget about you?" Raito wasn't smiling, but Mizuki could just feel the arrogance emitting from him.

That comment, even if it wasn't true, stung. Mizuki's face went dark, and she turned to look out the window. "Maybe that… Would be the best for her. I don't want to hold her back from her dreams." Mizuki smiled sadly. "Misa-chan is… My one true friend. My sister in every way other then blood." Mizuki smiled.

Then she heard sniffing. Mizuki turned to see tears forming in Misa's eyes. "Mizu-chan… I'm sorry for worrying you!" She ran forward and tackled her again.

Mizuki made a slight surprised squeak when Misa tackled her. "Misa-chan…" She smiled. "As long as you're happy, that's what is important, right?"

Misa pulled away suddenly, turning to Ryuuzaki. "Mizuki's going to spend the night tonight too!" Misa demanded.

Ryuuzaki stared after her a bit, in thought. "Very well. So long as you don't disturb anything, or bug anyone." Misa leapt into the air cheering.

"E-eh?" Mizuki stuttered, shocked from the turn of events. "But Misa-chan, I work and-"

"So? I'll call them." Misa grabbed Mizuki's cell phone right out of her pocket. Mizuki was too surprised to do anything. "Hello! This is MisaMisa! Can you please let Mizu-chan have work off for tomorrow and tonight? Misa's so worried about her!" Misa whined into the phone. The other end made frantic noises for a minute, then Misa answered. "Thanks a lot Mister! You've made Misa happy!" She hung up the phone and gave Mizuki a thumbs-up. "Victory!"

"M-Misa! You can't just-!" Mizuki stopped herself. "Never mind. I've actually been wanting to spend some time with you. So… Thank you." Mizuki smiled.

"I love you Mizu-chan!" She hugged her again.


	2. The Real Begining

_Eyes of Truth_

_By: Kayani Neko_

_Chapter Two_

_When the hotel came into sight, Mizuki gasped. "Wow…! I've never seen such an extravagant hotel before! You must be working really hard. "Mizuki turned to Misa worried. "Are you sure you're not overworking yourself?"_

_Misa laughed. "No need to worry! Misa's tough!" Misa hugged Raito's arm. The corner of Mizuki's lip twitched._

"_It seems kind of silly though…" Mizuki mumbled looking at the hotel critically, trying to redirect her annoyance._

"_What's so silly?" Ryuuzaki almost sounded defensive. Mizuki made a face._

"_Why would anyone need so much room? I'd much rather live in my small apartment. Maybe a small cottage in the country outside London…" Mizuki trailed off, in full fantasy mode._

"_Ayama-san?" Mizuki smiled dully, in another world. "Ayama-san." Ryuuzaki tugged at her sleeve. Nothing. "AYAMA-SAN." He pulled on her arm._

"_Huh?!" Mizuki jumped up slightly. "Wh-what is it?" Mizuki flushed from being surprised._

"_I was going to ask if you want to move there because Sherlock Holmes was set there." He looked curious._

_Mizuki blushed. "A little." Mizuki admitted. "I also think London's a great city as well." Which she did, she loved the British accents. They sounded cool and made her think of Sherlock Holmes. He's so cool._

"_I had a feeling that was part of it." Mizuki could tell he knew just how ridiculously large of a part that was. She was glad he didn't make a scene about it._

_When they went in, they had to go through all sorts of security measures. "Well, at least I know you're safe when you're home?" Mizuki had trouble calling this any sort of home._

"_Not necessarily." Ryuuzaki stated. Mizuki turned to him, wondering what he had meant. "Kira is on the loose."_

_Mizuki nodded knowingly. This had been the main topic of everyone's conversation for a while now. "I heard he's killing people who commit business crimes now."_

_Ryuuzaki turned to her shocked. "How did you know that?" Mizuki blinked in surprise._

"_I have two jobs, one of which is around a bunch of gossipy old ladies. I hear a lot of things." Ryuuzaki eyed her suspiciously._

"_Oh, come one Ryuuzaki! You can't honestly-" Raito covered Misa's mouth. Mizuki glared at him._

"_Get your hands off of her." She spat icily. Raito nodded, looking at Misa critically. Misa seemed to get the secret message._

"_Anyway, here's Misa's apartment!" Misa skipped over to the door and opened it. Everyone filed in, Ryuuzaki last. The door closed and Misa went over to a huge television and DVD player. She popped in the movie and got two blankets. She tossed one to Mizuki, and then turned off the lights. She grabbed Raito and snuggled up next to him under the blanket._

_Mizuki sat next to Ryuuzaki, the only open spot. She snuggled up under the blanket. She looked over at Ryuuzaki and saw him staring at her. She offered him a part of the blanket, seeing as he was the only one without someone to share with. Mizuki was getting disappointed that Misa always treated poor Ryuuzaki so badly. Ryuuzaki looked at the blanket, contemplating. After a moment he took it. He still watched Mizuki carefully, as if she were about to jump up and stab him._

_The movie started, some movie about a girl who worked as a nurse. It was only three minutes in and Mizuki could tell she was going to end up with the patient. Her eyelids slowly slipped closed, and she was out. Her head fell to one side, bonking into Ryuuzaki's shoulder. He stiffened, then looked down to see her completely asleep. "Is she asleep already?!" Misa giggled. "Mizu-chan has no tolerance for things she finds uninteresting!" Misa snuggled up closer to Raito. She seemed to not take notice to that fact her best friend was sawing logs on Ryuuzaki's shoulder._

_Mizuki slowly opened her eyes. She sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes a little to clear her vision. "You're awake now?" Ryuuzaki's voice made Mizuki jump. She looked to her side and saw him sitting beside her. They were still on the couch. Misa was still sitting next to Raito, but it looked like the movie just ended._

"_Yeah, looks like…" She yawned. "I woke up just in time…" She stretched. Then a thought hit her. "Oh, crud. Did I fall asleep on you…?"_

"_Yeah." Mizuki banged the back of her head against the back wall. "It's alright, it didn't bother me."_

_Mizuki blushed, really embarrassed. "Are you sure…?" Ryuuzaki nodded. Mizuki bowed her head, ashamed. "Sorry…" She put her hand to her face. "I'm getting worse…" She shook her head._

"_What's getting worse?" Ryuuzaki pried._

"_All of my quirks!" She semi-squeaked, trying to stay fairly quiet. "At first, I'd just kind of space out, now I'm falling asleep on people? GAH." She smacked her forehead. "That's not all either, before, when I read, I'd just get really into it, but once someone talked to me I'd snap out of it. Now I practically have to be beat back to Earth!" She flailed her arms around frustrated. "Why can't I just be… Like Misa?" Mizuki pouted, then she realized what she had just done. "S-sorry to rant like that…" She scratched her cheek embarrassed._

"_That's fine. But, if you haven't noticed, everyone has their quirks." He shrugged. Mizuki blushed a little at that._

"_Yeah… I guess you're right. I just wish I had cooler quirks." She laughed a little at that. Ryuuzaki may have actually smiled a little at that._

"_Okay! Time for the sleepover to start!" Misa cheered, standing up. She hopped over and grabbed Mizuki's hand, dragging her to the kitchen._

_The boys didn't move. "Misa, why aren't the boys…?" Mizuki looked at her friend confused._

_Misa flashed a sly smile. "It's alright if the boys stay… Right?" Mizuki's jaw dropped._

"_N-no! Absolutely not!" Mizuki even made an X with her arms to clarify._

"_Why not?" Misa whined. "Besides, it's not like you have parents to worry about yelling at you." That stung. Badly. Misa didn't notice. "Come on, let me have a little fun! There's not going to be anything bad that happens anyway!" Misa pouted._

_Mizuki sighed, giving in. "Alright, fine." She went back and plopped on the couch, pouting her heart out._

"_What's with you?" Raito looked at her like she was stupid._

"_Misa's saying you guys are… __Staying_." Mizuki made a face and shivered.

"What's the big deal?" Raito teased. "It's not like you've never slept in the same room as a guy before."

"Falling asleep while watching a movie doesn't count. And anyway, why do you even want to stay?" Mizuki teased right back. She wouldn't back down to the likes of him.

"It's actually me who wants to stay." Ryuuzaki suddenly spoke up. "I'm the dorm manager here; I need to make sure everyone stays safe."

Mizuki frowned. "I may not look it, but I'm twenty-five. I'm perfectly capable of watching Misa." Mizuki looked annoyed at the reactions of the boys. Raito's face fell, like he had thought she was younger then him, and Ryuuzaki's eyes popped open in surprise. Mizuki growled. "Yeah, I know. I have a chubby baby face. I still look like I should be in high school…" Mizuki sighed.

"You can't possibly be older then me." Raito bluntly put. Mizuki twitched. She would have thrown a pillow at him, but Misa came back with chips and soda. Tea and cakes especially for Mizuki. Mizuki loved sweet things, especially served with tea. She reached for the cup, and her hand bumped into Ryuuzaki's. "Eh?" She looked at him. "Oh, did you want some too?" Ryuuzaki nodded.

Misa made a face, so Mizuki got up and went to the kitchen to get another cup. Mizuki searched all the drawers and cupboard she could reach. There were none to be found. Mizuki gulped, then climbed on top of the counter. Mizuki stood on her knees, and opened the first cupboard. It was there. She grabbed a teacup with a rose pattern and set it on the counter. She saw the teabags that Misa had forgotten to grab. It was too high to reach just standing on her knees. Mizuki slowly stood unsteadily on the small counter. She reached up and barely got the teabags. "Ayama-san?" It was Ryuuzaki.

Mizuki turned to see Ryuuzaki(Raito standing nearby), and slipped on a dishtowel that had been left on the counter. Mizuki squeaked in surprise and fell backwards. She closed her eyes, and crashed to the ground. She should have hit her head, but she didn't. Mizuki opened her eyes to see she had her back against Ryuuzaki. He had acted as a shield. He didn't grab her, or anything you'd see in some romantic book, he just, shielded her.

"Ah! S-sorry Ryuuzaki-san!" She turned around and saw a little blood on the back of his neck. Mizuki's voice cracked, and she ran over and grabbed a dishtowel, wetting it. She ran back over and put her arm around his neck, wiping the blood off. Though it was only a little, it was her fault. "I'm so sorry!" She kept repeating it over and over, then she grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom, she opened what appeared to be the medicine cabinet and found a bandage. She sat him on the counter. He stayed quiet. She ran back and looked for some medicine to prevent infection. She found it and rubbed it on his neck. She put the bandage on, and sighed. "Are you alright now?" She looked guilty.

He stayed quiet for a moment. "I remembered where I recognized your name from."

Mizuki's face fell for a second. "Well, seems you're fine!" She said in a quick panicky voice. "Let's not leave Misa-chan all on her own!" She spun around, almost dancing out of the room.

Ryuuzaki spoke up before she could leave. "Mizuki Ayama, number one interrogator in Tokyo. Quit after an incident that wasn't fully reported on. Rumors suggest an attack from a small-time gang." Mizuki gulped. "I also know your parents were into criminal investigation and prosecution."

Mizuki sighed. "Yes. My father was a detective, and my mother was a interrogator." Mizuki dropped her gaze. "It doesn't matter anymore though. They're dead."

"Why exactly did you quit, Miss Ayama?" Ryuuzaki's gaze was penetrating.

Mizuki turned around. "I don't believe that's any of your business, Ryuuzaki-san." She walked calmly back to the kitchen and picked up the teacup and teabags. Mizuki sighed. She shouldn't say such mean things after he saved her. She went back and handed him his cup. "Sorry, alright?" She mumbled stubbornly. She went back to the couch where Misa sat waiting.

"What's the matter Mizu-chan?" Misa looked worriedly at her friend. Mizuki thought for a moment.

"I nearly crushed Ryuuzaki-san!" Mizuki cried out animatedly. It wasn't a lie, she did. That's just not what was upsetting her… Well, it did, of course, but not what had upset her the most.

"What?!" Misa exclaimed. "How?" She looked so bewildered, as if she had thought Ryuuzaki getting injured was impossible.

"I fell off the counter and landed on him." Mizuki smacked her forehead for effect. "Sometimes having my luck really bites."

Misa laughed. "Yeah, I can imagine. Misa gets all the luck!" Just then Ryuuzaki and Raito came back. "See? Raito proves that!" Misa went over and clung to his arm. "Mizu-chan, you need a boyfriend!"

"What? Why?" Mizuki looked confused.

"You're older then me and you've never even been kissed! It's crazy!" Misa yelled out, smacking her hand to her forehead.

"So what? I don't need a guy to be happy. I'm happy with my books and with you." Mizuki stubbornly refused to move on this subject.

Misa gave Mizuki a sly look. "You're just sore that Sherlock Holmes isn't real." Mizuki went quiet. "What? I'm right?! I was joking!"

"Shut up." Mizuki flopped down on the couch, pouting. Misa shook her head in disbelief.

"Honestly, you need to find yourself a guy." Mizuki snorted. "Why are you being so stubborn about it anyway?"

Mizuki sat for a moment. "I want someone… Like Sherlock Holmes. He's the only type of man I could ever picture being with." Mizuki blushed. "Not that it matters, no one like that even exists."

Misa's face fell slightly. She made a face, but suggested, "What about that one famous detective? L or something like that…?"

"L? Ha, no way." Mizuki smiled. "I doubt I'd ever get to meet someone so great." Everyone went quiet, but Misa giggled. "What?"

Ryuuzaki looked thoughtful, he stared at Mizuki. "Miss Ayama, I work with L on the Kira case. Misa and Raito are involved to some level as well."

Mizuki's mouth hung open slightly. "Why… Would you tell me something like that?" Mizuki had a feeling she knew why, but she hoped she was wrong.

"I'd like it if you joined the investigation. Your parents were amazing, and I've heard nothing but great things about your work." Mizuki sighed.

"You suspect me of maybe being Kira don't you?" Ryuuzaki nodded. "And this is the only way to keep me under close watch." Ryuuzaki nodded again. Mizuki shook her head. "I guess I have no choice then…" Misa leapt into the air.

"Yay! It'll be like camping with everyone here!" Misa cheered. Mizuki shook her head in disbelief of her situation.

Mizuki turned her gaze towards Ryuuzaki. "You're actually L, aren't you?" Everyone turned to her shocked. Ryuuzaki was the only one who seemed unsurprised.

"The rumors about your talents are true then." Mizuki nodded. "How did you know this time?"

"Only L would have the power to make a spot-decision like that without fear of getting in trouble. Plus the way you look at things. It's like you're constantly analyzing everything. Like Father used to do. You have the eyes of a detective one might say."

Ryuuzaki nodded. "Even if you aren't a Kira, I think you'll make a useful asset to the team. You have fantastic interrogation abilities, as well as a keen sense."

Mizuki just shrugged. "I was raised most of my life to be a detective. It was only after the accident it was decided that I was to instead train as an interrogator."

Ryuuzaki's eyes widened. "It was decided for you?"

Mizuki nodded. "My whole family, well, save my uncle, is into criminal investigation and prosecution. We have a job analyst come to decide where we will be fated to work. He didn't even sit when he told me I had my mother's eyes. I was destined to be an interrogator."

"Then why quit?" Ryuuzaki pushed.

Mizuki sighed. "There's no way you'll let this go will you?" Ryuuzaki shook his head. "Very well… What you were told was true, I was attacked. I had interrogated a suspected gang member, and forced the names of every member he knew from him. A few got away, of course, he was only a low member. I was attacked by five out of eight that had gotten away. A sort of revenge I guess." Mizuki stretched. "It wasn't that I was afraid of being killed. I don't care about that. We all die someday right?" Mizuki chuckled. "But I'm greedy. Misa's one of the only people I have left. What if my job got her hurt? I… Couldn't bear that thought." Mizuki smiled sadly. "Even if it means I'm betraying my parents, and cutting ties with my family, isn't it the living that matter the most?" Mizuki laughed. "Gee, that sounds callus!" Misa was crying. "Ah! I'm sorry Misa-chan! Please don't cry!" Mizuki was flipping out, running around her. "I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"I-it's okay… I was just sad that you gave up your job… F-for me…" Misa sniffed. "You loved that job…"

Mizuki smiled sadly, wiping tears from Misa's face. "I don't mind. That job was nothing compared to how important you are. If I was fired I'd just go out and get a new job. If you died…" Mizuki shivered. "I might die as well." Misa launched forward, tackling Mizuki to the couch.

Mizuki squeaked in surprise. "Don't ever say that Mizu-chan!" Misa hugged her close. "I love you Mizu-chan."

"I love you too Misa-chan." Mizuki smiled. "Imotou-chan, you're the sweetest person I've ever met." Mizuki changed her expression to serious. "And you know how I love sweet things."

Misa laughed out loud. "Oh, so now I'm a thing?!" She threw a pillow at her face. "Ha!" She threw it right back, and soon they were both in a full out battle.


	3. Changes in the Plot

Eyes of Truth

By: Kayani Neko

Chapter Three

It's been three days since Mizuki joined the investigation, she was updated on all that had happened, including how both Misa and Raito were possible suspects. By the third day, twenty-seven more people died of heart attacks. Ryuuzaki became all the more suspicious.

Finally, Ryuuzaki made an announcement. "I have decided that currently, Miss Ayama is the most suspicious. I am requiring Raito to be handcuffed with Yagami-san." Yagami gasped, then nodded seriously. Ryuuzaki turned his gaze towards Mizuki. "Miss Ayama will replace Raito. We will be handcuffed together for however long."

Mizuki's jaw dropped. "You must be joking! What about…" Mizuki's eyes widened.

"No highway option I'm afraid." A handcuff was slapped against her wrist, she flinched.

"This sucks." Mizuki thought for a moment. "Well, at least I'm not actually being arrested. That would suck worse." Misa was in her room, they could all see her on the screen. She was pacing nervously. She knew about the meeting, but she didn't know what it was about. "Well, I should head back and tell Misa. She'll have a panic attack if I make her wait any longer." Mizuki charged forward, worried about her friend, when she felt something yank at her wrist, painfully. "Oww! Oh, sorry Ryuuzaki-san, I forgot." Mizuki laughed a little at her stupidity.

"It's alright. I takes awhile to fully get used to it." Ryuuzaki shrugged, nonchalant about the whole thing.

Mizuki looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ah! I just thought of something to help me get used to it!" Mizuki announced as they left the meeting room. "How about this?" Mizuki grabbed Ryuuzaki's arm, wrapping her own around it. "That way I can't just walk away without you!"

Ryuuzaki stared for a moment. "Are you sure that's… Alright?" Mizuki blinked, confused.

"Why wouldn't it be? I link arms with Misa, so it's not like I'm harassing you." Mizuki looked confused. "But if you feel it's wrong, then…"

"No, I was just curious was all." Ryuuzaki looked forward, seemingly avoiding Mizuki's gaze. At least now he wouldn't have to constantly be staring. He was there, so there was no need to.

Mizuki dragged him eagerly towards Misa's room. She opened the door, and Misa tackled her. Well, it ended up with the chain yanking Ryuuzaki so he landed on top of everyone. "Ah! Get off you pervert!" Misa yelled at Ryuuzaki. The she noticed that Raito wasn't with him. And that Mizuki was now chained to him. "You… Must be joking…" Misa said with difficulty. "W-wait… Does this mean?"

"No, Raito is not free. He's handcuffed to Yagami-san." Misa growled. Mizuki just shrugged.

"It really doesn't matter Misa-chan. With Ryuuzaki-san handcuffed to me, it'll prove in no time that I'm not Kira!" Mizuki smiled.

"No it won't! It didn't for Raito!" Misa stubbornly refused to be optimistic.

"Yeah, but I have a better personality." Mizuki pointed out. Misa started laughing at that one. "What? I do."

"You sure have an ego for someone who seems so shy!" Misa laughed like she had busted something in her brain.

"I do not have an ego, I'm just a realist is all." Mizuki huffed impatiently. "I think I need sugar, I'm getting cranky again." Mizuki laughed lightly.

"Yeah, let's hurry so you don't eat me."

"Well, you are pretty sweet…" Misa laughed. "Alright, you have any… Strawberries? Or cheesecake?"

Misa shoved her lightly in the arm. "You ask for those things every time you ever visit!"

"Yeah. They're the best things ever. Ever." Mizuki's stomach growled loudly. "Food time is now." Without being invited in, Mizuki made her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and nearly leapt for joy when she saw strawberries.

Misa came in and giggled at the sight of Mizuki grabbing a whole thing of strawberries and dumping them into a strainer. Mizuki rinsed them. "Are you planning on eating _all _of those?"

"I wouldn't have gotten them if I wasn't." Mizuki practically sang out. Misa shook her head.

"If you aren't careful, you'll gain a lot of weight if you're always eating like that." Misa pointed out when Mizuki also got out three cakes and three teacups.

"What? I'm going to share. And anyway, I can burn fat reading books. It's really mind over matter you know. Well, that and one heck of a metabolism." Mizuki chuckled at that.

"Yeah, well, we can't all be lucky." Misa stuck her tongue out at Mizuki.

"Oh, Ryuuzaki, what kind of cake did you want?" Mizuki asked, fishing through the fridge.

"The cinnamon in the back by the milk." Misa growled, but Mizuki had already gotten used to the idea of someone always watching her. It actually didn't bother her anymore.

"Here you go." Mizuki handed him his piece. She made a face at it before turning around.

"What is it?" Ryuuzaki asked. "Why did you make a face?" Misa laughed.

"_Misa_ can answer that one; Mizuki hates cinnamon with a passion. She says it burns. Well, unless it's doused in sugar that is." Misa shoved Mizuki's arm. "You're so quirky, Mizu-chan!"

"Yeah, what can I say? Everyone has their quirks. I just have more then most I guess." Mizuki shrugged.

Misa snorted. "At least you aren't as bad as a certain stalker Misa knows." Misa stuck her tongue out at Ryuuzaki.

"Yagami?" Mizuki refused to be polite when talking about him. Misa rolled her eyes.

"What is it you don't like about him anyway?" Misa crossed her arms stubbornly.

Mizuki sighed. "I don't like anything about him. He's mean to you, and… I just sense something not right about him. It's my gut instinct not to like him."

"Misa doesn't get it." Misa pouted. "And besides, Raito treats Misa very well!"

Mizuki gave in. "Alright, maybe I'm just jealous or something." Mizuki laughed. "You love him so much, maybe I just felt left out."

Misa giggled. "I do love Raito! But, I'll always love Mizuki too, alright?" Misa hugged Mizuki.

Mizuki hugged Misa goodbye, and she was off down the hall. Then it hit her. "Where do we go to sleep?"

"My apartment. You can sleep on a bed I've had prepared." Ryuuzaki turned to walk where his apartment was.

Mizuki looked thoughtful. She followed him to his room, and he led her to "their" bedroom. A large bed sat in the middle of the room, and a laptop was set on, what seemed to be at least, Ryuuzaki's side of the bed. Mizuki looked around. "Where are my jammies then?"

"Your pajamas are in the drawer on the right side of the dresser." Mizuki nodded and went over and opened it, she squeaked and slammed it. "You opened the left one didn't you?"

"Y-yes… Sorry…" She blushed. "A-anyway, how am I supposed to change? I can't with you watching." Ryuuzaki just stared at her for a moment. "N-never mind… I'll change under the blankets." She opened the drawer and pulled out a pair of baggy jammies and hopped on the bed. She pulled the blankets down and crawled under them.

Some shuffling was heard, and then Mizuki popped out, smiling triumphantly. "Your shirt's on backwards."

Mizuki blinked. "Aw buggers!" She cried out. She leapt under the covers again, this time coming out with her clothes on right. "Heh, that's the first time I've done that." She smiled, then looked serious. "If anyone asks, I got it on my first try, okay?" Mizuki yawned. "I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep." Ryuuzaki pulled his laptop open and started typing who knows what.

Mizuki stared at him for a moment. "I can't sleep if you do that." Mizuki sighed. "Sorry, I guess as "L" Ryuuzaki-san's required to. I'll try and sleep." Mizuki got under the covers, pulling them up to her ears, closing her eyes.

Ryuuzaki closed his laptop. "I'll just stop for now." Mizuki smiled under her covers.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki-san…" Mizuki yawned again, and slipped into a deep, but oddly enough, not dreamless sleep.

_Mizuki was walking through a forest, she saw a bright, burning light. She ran to it, terrified. It was a car that had crashed into a ditch. A girl was being dragged out, only half-conscious. "M-Mom… Dad… N-no…!" She tried to lift her hand, but her arm had a deep gash in it._

_Inside the car, both Mizuki and the little girl could see the bloody faces of a young woman and a man. It was obvious, even to the girl, that they were dead. Mizuki suddenly felt an overwhelming guilt grow in her chest, and she was the girl._

_She had killed her parents. It was her fault._

Mizuki snapped awake, sitting up. She sighed, holding her head. It had been awhile since she last had nightmares about her parents death. There would be no more sleeping tonight. "Miss Ayama?" Mizuki jerked her head to the side, surprised. "Are you alright?"

Mizuki nodded, still slightly shaking from her nightmare. "J-just a nightmare… That's all." Mizuki pressed her fingers to her temple, trying to calm herself.

Ryuuzaki watched cautiously. "What was it about?" He seemed suspicious. Then again, one of the discussed theories was that Kira transformed into a "reaper" when he went to sleep. Best to investigate all possibilities.

Mizuki brought her knees to her chest. She knew very well it was a better idea to just tell Ryuuzaki what the dream was about. If she didn't, he'd make assumptions. "It… It was more of a memory then a nightmare." Mizuki sniffed, trying to hold the tears in her eyes back. "I… Saw my parents die again." Mizuki shivered. "I… Saw the look on their faces… So young…" Tears fell down Mizuki's cheeks, but she had her face buried in her knees, not wanting Ryuuzaki to see how weak she was.

"Do you miss them?" Ryuuzaki, for once, didn't sound like he was saying this to prove that she was Kira.

Mizuki lifted her head, sure she got all the tears off her face. "I… Don't know. I wouldn't know what to do if they came back, honestly. But… I guess I just… Wish I would've had the chance to grow up with them seeing all I've accomplished. And… Maybe they'd be proud." Mizuki smiled a little. "I'd like to believe they would be. Then again, everyone in my family has always been excellent at anything they try towards. And ending up as a librarian and a model/designer at a small fabrics/costume store isn't exactly an impressive end to it all." Mizuki laughed. "And being a suspect for Kira… Maybe it's a good thing they didn't survive to see their daughter end up like this!"

"You're really a realist." Ryuuzaki pointed out. "But, I don't think your parents would be ashamed. As long as you're happy, isn't that _really_ what every parent wishes for?"

Mizuki looked thoughtfully at Ryuuzaki. "Ryuuzaki-san… You're really a nice guy you know that?" Mizuki smiled. "Now, to convince Misa you aren't a pervert, or a stalker…" Mizuki giggled slightly at that.

"I understand why she doesn't like me. It's only natural for her to." Ryuuzaki pointed out.

"Basing judgments of people based on their jobs, looks and quirks is not fair. You don't see the real person until you can look past the quirks. Though, sadly enough, not many people even bother anymore." Mizuki sighed. "I can see past Ryuuzaki's quirks. Though, he does have a lot of cute ones." Mizuki giggled at that. "Ryuuzaki… Is very dedicated and sweet." Mizuki smiled. "I feel better now. Thank you Ryuuzaki-san!"

"What did I even do?" Ryuuzaki mumbled to himself. Mizuki rolled her eyes.

"You didn't have to _do_ anything. You just made me think things through. Sometimes I get so wrapped up in things, I can't think clearly. So, thanks for curing my brain basically." Mizuki chuckled slightly.

Ryuuzaki eyed her cautiously. Mizuki shrugged, then flopped back over, staring up at the ceiling. "Going to try and get some more sleep?"

Mizuki shook her head. "If I go to sleep now, I'll just have the same nightmare." Mizuki sighed. "It's times like this I wish I could remember that silly song…"

"Song?" Ryuuzaki turned to her, interested. Mizuki laughed, and sat up.

"It's nothing that special. Just a song my mother used to sing to me every time I had a nightmare. I haven't ever been able to remember it. Which is really odd, because I remember almost everything in great detail…" Mizuki made a face.

"Yeah, the report did mention you have photographic memory." Ryuuzaki looked forward, curiously. "I wonder why you can't remember it…"

"I wish I knew too." Mizuki sadly looked forward. "Actually, I always used to think if I had kids I'd sing it to them. Maybe it's because I won't that I can't remember." Mizuki scratched her cheek. "It's possible; I remember several cases were memory suppression caused by traumatic events ended up in criminals going insane. Gee, I sure hope I don't lose it." Mizuki held her chin with her hand thoughtfully. "I probably won't, since it's not all that important."

"You mean the song." Ryuuzaki stared at her. Mizuki nodded. "You made it sound like your parents deaths weren't important."

"No, everyone loved and needed them. Regardless, I know I needed them too." Mizuki stared ahead, dazed. "I still need them. If not them, at least their memory. I don't want to ever forget them."

Mizuki yawned, her eyes watering due to her tiredness. "I'm sure you'll never… Forget them." Ryuuzaki gazed at her, a little more softly then his normal intense stare. Mizuki smiled, she liked how he talked to her, it was so sweet in it's own way.


	4. Lockdown Insanity

Eyes of Truth

By: Kayani Neko

Chapter Four

Mizuki slowly opened her eyes. She gasped, she was laying on Ryuuzaki's shoulder. "Good morning."

She sat up blushing. "Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep on you." She looked away.

"Why are you apologizing? Isn't it good you got some sleep?" He looked confused.

She blinked then smiled. "I guess so, I just thought I might be bothering you. You know, sleeping on your shoulder like that."

"I don't have a problem with it. You're warm and soft. It's not like you drool or snore really loud."

She blushed worse. "I snore?"

"A little." She put her head in her hands groaning. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just didn't know I snored." She yawned. "Well, want breakfast? I'll make you some chocolate chip waffles."

Ryuuzaki nodded. "I like chocolate."

"But not as much as strawberries or cake, right?" She smiled. He stared at her.

"How did you know?" He warily stared after her as they walked to the kitchen together.

"Hmm? Oh, when we're all eating, you always go for the cake or strawberries more then the other stuff. Even when chocolate's there." She blinked. "Sorry, I just notice the little things I guess."

"No problem, that is to be expected of an interrogator, or an investigator." She shrugged.

"I guess so, but it could also be part of the fact that we've been living together for, what? Two weeks?"

"About," Ryuuzaki nodded. "I suppose that might have something to do with it." He looked thoughtful.

Mizuki hummed to herself as she made the waffles. She also brewed a pot of tea. "It's ready," She smiled and set the waffles on the table. She poured her and Ryuuzaki's tea, grabbing twelve sugar cubes and putting them in his, and two in hers.

Ryuuzaki watched her work, amazed as well as suspicious. He took a sip, and his eyes widened. "How did you know how many sugar cubes would make this taste so good to me?"

Mizuki shrugged, smiling. "Photographic memory comes in handy. You never seemed to enjoy it until you dosed it in sugar. Sorry if it freaked you out, I'll let you make your own tea if it did."

"No, that's fine. I just didn't realize your photographic memory was so strong." He looked off, thinking. "Why do you reread Sherlock Holmes if you've already memorized it?"

Mizuki shrugged. "I can't explain it, even I don't really get it, but every time I read it, it seems to only get better. You know, like I get a deeper understanding of the situation." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "And actually, I remember stuff I see, not that I read. But yeah, I could probably recite it word for word if I ever needed to, or felt like it."

"Hmm…" Ryuuzaki watched her drink her tea, analyzing her, while trying to figure out how she worked. She seemed to always be spacing out, or analyzing from what he had seen. She seemed to be very smart, but was all this enough to even consider her a suspect to Kira? He had to wonder. "Miss Ayama, have you ever wanted to kill someone? Or for them to die?"

Mizuki blinked. "No, never." She frowned. "I suppose that's a response anyone would say though, huh? Even Kira…"

"Yes, I suppose it is." Ryuuzaki eyed her cautiously. "I have an idea, we tried this with Raito." Mizuki leaned in interested. "We'll lock you in a secluded area for however long. See if the murders continue."

Mizuki blinked. "That seems like a smart idea… but…" she bit her thumb worriedly. "Would you put Misa under better protection? I don't think I could lock myself up if I knew she'd still be in danger."

"Not to worry, we have her under tight security as it is." Ryuuzaki assured her.

Mizuki nodded slowly. "Well, it seems to be the only way to prove myself, doesn't it?" She shrugged. "It'll be a pain, but I'll do it."

Ryuuzaki thought for a moment. "If you aren't Kira, will you remain on this case?"

Mizuki blinked, then laughed. "Of course! Misa got accused because of Kira. I'll destroy him." She smirked. "And besides that," her gaze softened. "I've made friends with everyone, with Ryuuzaki-san as well. I want to stay." She blinked, a thought had hit her. "Does that make me seem change resistant?"

"I've already figured that out about you," Ryuuzaki commented. "Anyway, we'll put you under lockdown immediately."

Mizuki nodded standing. "Oh, wait. Should I be, like, blindfolded or something? You know, like when a superhero takes a suspect to his lair to question him."

Ryuuzaki looked at her incredulously. "So now I'm a superhero?" Mizuki shrugged.

"Why not? You're already Sherlock Holmes in my mind," She commented smiling. "Guess that makes me your biggest fan then huh?"

Ryuuzaki eyed her cautiously. "I don't suppose anyone likes Sherlock Holmes as much as you," He noted.

"Nope." She stated proudly. "Wow, did I just admit being a hopeless nerd?"

"I suppose so." Ryuuzaki looked away. "Well, I've already prepared for this, but no one else has been informed. I'd prefer it if everyone thought you just disappeared."

Mizuki frowned. "I guess that's the best way…" She sighed. "Well, I'll see you in… Uh… Well, guess you'll be watching me regardless so…"

"I will." Ryuuzaki gave her a hard look, then sent her off.

ONE MONTH LATER(Yes, I'm conveniently skipping forward.)

"Ryuuzaki-san, you could've warned me it'd take me this long. I miss Misa-chan…" Mizuki was curled up on her bed, leaning against the wall. "I'm lonely…" She sniffed. "I suppose if you've had to keep me this long… Then the murders must have…" She started crying. "I don't want to be a murderer!"

Mizuki rubbed her eyes until they were dry, and she stood up, punching her fist in the air. "No time to get down! I'm sure if the murders did stop, I'd be dead!" She jumped off the bed and paced back and forth.

"Have to keep your spirit up, Mizuki! Don't be dummy, there's no way you could be a murderer. What was what mom always said?" She stopped. "Oh, I can't remember exactly… Something like, 'Keep your head up, the danger will soon pass' or 'Be happy?' No… Aw, forget it." She plopped onto the ground.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Mizuki was hanging herself upside down off the end of her bed, lazily singing the tune to 'The Gay Bar' song. Suddenly she jumped up and started dancing like crazy, singing the song, then falling over laughing. She laid on the ground for a moment. "I'm bored."

She rolled over so she could put her feet up on the side of her bed, and stared up at the camera that kept an eye on her constantly. "Hey Ryuuzaki-san? Do you think I might be able to get out soon? I miss everyone so much, I half want to talk to the bricks in the walls."

Mizuki sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if you're even there…" She got into bed and curled up. "It's a pretty empty feeling, not knowing if there's really anyone nearby. I mean, I know I'm still in Japan, there's no way possible there isn't, but… I wonder… If anyone really misses me back at home."

She laughed a little. "I even miss being handcuffed to you Ryuuzaki-san! If you can believe it…" She smiled. "I think it's time for a nap." She curled up under the blankets, trying to get to sleep. "I don't want to… Get used to sleeping alone… It's… Cold…" She fell into a deep sleep.

THREE DAYS LATER

Mizuki heard footsteps. "Ryuuzaki-san?!" She yelped, jumping up. It was Yagami-san. "Yagami-san! I'm so glad to see you! How have you been? Is Misa okay? Is Ryuuzaki-san mad at me? How's everyone?"

"Whoa, calm down. Everyone's fine. Ryuuzaki's decided to let you out. Come with me." Yagami unlocked the door and Mizuki tackled him. "Whoa!"

"I'm so glad to hear that! I…" She sniffed. "I was so lonely…" She cried a little, still hugging him close.

"It's alright, but we've got to be quick about this, okay?" He pat her head as if she were a small child.

"Okay…" She nodded, wiping tears out of her eyes. They both drove back to the hotel, and after they got through security, Misa attacked her.

"I'm so glad to see you're alive!" She cried. "That stupid jerk told us you had died!"

Mizuki picked Misa up, spinning her around. "I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you so much…"

After everyone calmed down, they went up to Ryuuzaki's room. Mizuki opened the door and ran in and tackled him. "Ryuuzaki-san!" She cried out. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Ryuuzaki looked really surprised, but Mizuki didn't see, she refused to let him go. "M-miss Ayama, I still need to handcuff you…" He managed to get out.

"What? I'm under arrest?!" She squeaked out, still not detaching herself.

Ryuuzaki waited, but she didn't budge. "No, but I'd still like to observe you." Mizuki sighed, relieved. "Why are you hugging me?" He asked, completely confused.

Mizuki hugged him tighter for a moment, then pulled away, but just so she could look him in the eye. "Ryuuzaki-san is one of the people I can honestly say I love!" She stated.

"H-huh?" Misa stared at her like she was insane. "How can you love _him_? He trapped you!"

"Because," Mizuki said, hugging him more. "Even though he was the one who put me there, I could only worry about Misa and Ryuuzaki-san." Misa gasped, and Ryuuzaki's eyes widened. "I missed you both so much…"

"Mizu-chan… Do you realize what you're saying?" Misa refused to believe she could even tolerate him, much less love him.

"I do!" She snapped, finally letting him go, but not getting off of him. "I… Want to stay with Misa-chan and… And…" She blushed. "Ryuuzaki forever!"

Ryuuzaki stared at her, completely blown away. "Miss Ayama…" His eyes were the size of dinner plates.

She whipped her head around to face him, staring at him in all seriousness. "I want you to call me Mizuki!"

"Gee, someone's been bottled up a bit too long," Raito's snide voice commented.

"Go away, Fatso!" She snapped. "I'm not insane! This just… Cleared things up for me is all." She smiled up at Misa, trying to explain to her rather then "Fatso".


	5. Lullaby Without Words

Eyes of Truth

By: Kayani Neko

Chapter Five

After everyone had settled down from Mizuki's surprising announcement, a party commenced to celebrate her return. Misa turned up some loud music, and everyone of-age got to drink. "Oh, Mizu-chan! Your face is red already!"

Mizuki giggled dully. Ryuuzaki looked at her confused. "I don't recall her drinking anything," He stated.

Misa laughed. "Mizu-chan's biggest weakness is alcohol. Even if she's just around it, she gets drunk off the fumes! I don't know what would happen if she were to ever actually drink anything though…"

Ryuuzaki gazed thoughtfully at Mizuki, who looked over and saw him staring. "Hey, Ryuuzaki… Why you lookin' at me? Ya weirdo…!" She giggled and smacked his arm. "You're cute, ya know that? Like a real smart kid or something like that!" She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"M-MIZUKI?!" Misa screamed, pulling her away. "Okay, Misa thinks it's time for Mizu-chan to go to bed now…" She laughed.

"Alright. We'll leave now." Ryuuzaki stood, holding a wavering Mizuki up. Misa gave him a look. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't do something stupid."

Misa nodded, not looking fully convinced. They both left, and when they finally got to their room, Mizuki started to sober up. "Ryuuzaki…? What are we doing here? My head hurts…" She grumbled. "I'm going to make some coffee…" She stumbled towards the kitchen.

"I don't think that's the best of ideas right now, I'll make it." Ryuuzaki made sure Mizuki was securely standing, and made coffee as quickly as he could. He handed her a cup, she sniffed it and made a face. "What's the matter?"

"I don't like black coffee," She grabbed the sugar cube jar and dumped two cubes in, then added creamer. She sipped it. "Yummy." Was all she said. Within a few minutes, she was almost completely sober. "I don't remember half of the party," She stated, shaking her head. "Did everyone have fun?"

Ryuuzaki went quiet, looking to see if she showed any sign of remembering what she had done. None came. "Everyone… Had a good time." He simply put.

"That's good," She yawned. "I'm sorry we had to leave early, I guess I got a little crazy again?"

Ryuuzaki blinked. Maybe she did remember. "How do you mean…?"

"Well, apparently the last time I got 'drunk' I started singing along to every song that played, and then jumping tables." She shook her head. "Judging by the look you just gave me, I'd say I did something worse. What happened?"

Ryuuzaki sat a moment. "You kissed my cheek. And called me a cute kid." Mizuki's jaw dropped and her face exploded with red.

"What?!" She squeaked in shock. "I… I…?" She turned away from him, blushing so bad her cheeks burned.

"It's alright, I didn't mind it." Ryuuzaki said, but Mizuki turned to him critically.

"What about me? I've never done that to anyone! Not even Misa!" She cried out, her whole face so red, she looked like she had a really bad fever.

"You've never even kissed someone on the cheek? Isn't that normal?" He looked at her curiously. "Not that I have…"

Mizuki flailed about, so embarrassed she didn't want to hear it. "Bedtime is now." She ordered, dragging Ryuuzaki off to bed. She curled up under the covers facing away from him, pouting.

"Sorry I let it happen," He apologized, sitting down. Mizuki shot upright.

"Don't you dare apologize! I was the one who molested you!" She snapped.

"Molested…?" Ryuuzaki looked at her incredulously. She huffed impatiently.

"Well, maybe molested is a strong word…" She looked away, still pouting. Then a thought hit her. "Hey, Ryuuzaki? Do you even sleep?" She tilted her head to the side, realizing for the first time she had never seen him sleep. She had always assumed he slept while she slept, waking up before her.

"Not normally. I don't like to sleep." He stated simply, flipping open his laptop.

"Oh, no you don't." Mizuki snapped the machine shut and grabbed it, setting it on the nightstand on her side. "Tonight's the night you sleep, buddy." She crossed her arms, unwilling to move on the subject.

"I have work to do," He growled.

Mizuki snorted. "I think you're just putting off sleeping. You're like a little kid, not wanted to end his day! Well, I know how to handle kids," she smirked, and grabbed him, pulling him close. She pet his temple, smoothing the hair out in that spot. She hummed softly, soon his body relaxed.

"You… Not… Fair…" He mumbled groggily, trying to fight the sleep that they both knew would come.

She smiled slightly, continuing her song. She covered him up gently, setting his head onto his pillow. His breathing was even, relaxed. Mizuki got under the covers and shivered, her side of the bed was freezing. She scooted over until she was closer to him, and sighed. She was asleep within mere moments, his breath a soft lullaby.

Ryuuzaki opened his eyes to see he was holding Mizuki close. He tried to move, but Mizuki groaned. She snuggled closer to him, holding his arm around her down. He sighed, giving in.

He laid there, holding Mizuki close to him. She looked so peaceful, like some sort of angel. Ryuuzaki's face flushed slightly, then he shook it off.

Mizuki stirred, then opened her eyes, looking right into Ryuuzaki's. She blinked slowly, not fully conscious yet. "Ryuuzaki…?" She looked almost confused. She looked at his arms and blushed.

"Sorry," Ryuuzaki went to let her go, but she gripped his shirt, looking as if she didn't want him to leave quite yet. "Very well, I'll stay until you wake up."

"Thanks…" Mizuki mumbled, burying her face in his chest to hide her blush. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Ryuuzaki reluctantly admitted. She laughed a little, still too tired to have much of a reaction. "… Did you?"

"Yes," She smiled into his shirt. "You're warm, I was comfortable." She just stayed there with Ryuuzaki until they both had to go. "Sorry to keep you…"

"That's alright." He stated simply. "But it'd probably be best if you didn't tell anyone you can make me sleep."

"Yeah, though even if I was under mind-control I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." She smiled. "Ryuuzaki… Let's do our best to catch Kira!"

Ryuuzaki nodded. "You're still a suspect though." Mizuki nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Well, there's no way I'm Kira, I'd know. But I understand…!" She shrugged, walking towards the meeting room with Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki and everyone sat around the computers, a graph had been put out of all the recent murders. Ryuuzaki turned and looked up at Mizuki. "What do you think of these findings?"

Mizuki gazed at them closely. "It's obvious that the group that profit's the most wouldn't be the ones associated with Kira, that would be too obvious. However…" She moved closer to the screen. "The second and third companies that profit from these deaths would be the most likely to have a connection. May I see a line graph instead of a bar graph?"

"Very well," Ryuuzaki punched it up on the computer. He watched as her eyes darted across the screen, memorizing. "What do you see now?"

"I'd say that Yotsuba has been the one benefiting the most regularly. I'd say they're the most likely suspects, but… That doesn't pin the others as completely innocent either." She bit her thumb, grumbling. "May I see charts of, not the owners, but some of the ones just under the owner?"

Ryuuzaki tapped a key and a prepared chart listed the top people in the business. "Can you lessen it down to just the men?"

"What are you saying? Why do you think it's a man?" Matsuda snapped, obviously feeling accused.

"This new Kira has shown patterns of uninsured behavior. As if he's not the one making decisions. He seems rather stupid compared to the first Kira actually. As per why I think it's a man, it's simple really; men are power hungry, while women are just attracted to it generally. And even as a general observation, I'd support it to the end." She crouched next to Ryuuzaki.

"You really could be a fantastic investigator," Ryuuzaki commented.

Mizuki snorted. "Not even, I'm a much better interrogator. I just apply some of the criminal behavior and psychology." She growled low in her throat. "I wanted to be a meter maid, but the psychologist said it'd be a waste."

"You wanted to be a _meter maid_?" Raito asked in disbelief. Mizuki growled at him.

"Shut up Fatty!" She snapped. "I thought it'd be fun." She commented, pouting.

"Why do you keep calling me fat?" He snapped. Mizuki snorted, looking him up and down.

"It's not your body, it's that fat head of yours! So arrogant, it makes me want to kick you!" She spat.

"Calm down you two! Geeze, why can't you guys just get along?" Matsuda shook his head.

"It's his fault…" Mizuki turned away from them. "He doesn't treat Misa-chan right! I have every right to not like you." She huffed.

"You sure have a temper…" Ryuuzaki commented.

"Yeah, well… Not normally. This guy brings it out!" She accused, pointing at him. "Normally I'm pretty well-natured…" She sighed. "I think it's time for something sweet, I'm getting cranky."

She grabbed a cake and a fork and took a bite. "That was mine," Ryuuzaki looked like a kid whose toy was taken away.

"Opps, sorry!" She laughed, scratching her cheek. She looked from the cake to Ryuuzaki, torn.

"You can have it," Ryuuzaki allowed. Mizuki cheered. "I'm pretty sure it's for all our safety."

"Yeah, probably." Mizuki nodded, shoving cake in her mouth. She smiled into the bite.

"What a pig, you're like a pregnant woman, I swear." Raito rolled his eyes, then stopped. "Unless… Have you two been behaving?"

Mizuki choked on her cake, coughing after she managed to swallow the last bite. "Y-yes! We've done nothing wrong!" She squeaked out.

"Oh, sounds rather defensive to me," Matsuda teased. Mizuki turned to him, heartbroken. "Aw, I was only teasing! Sorry Mizu-chan…" He scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"Mizuki isn't that type of girl," Ryuuzaki suddenly stated. Everyone turned to him, Mizuki's face the a deep shade of pink.

"You… Called me Mizuki…" Mizuki smiled slowly, then tackled him. "I'm so happy!"

"Well, you told me to call you that." He sounded confused as to why this excited her so much.

"No! This means we're closer!" Mizuki happily called out. "Only people that are close call each other by their first names!"

Ryuuzaki nodded, understanding. "Alright, well, we were actually staying on track…"

"Ah, yes… Sorry…" She scratched her cheek, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, anyway. I thought that I might send some familiars to get close to Yotsuba. They'll see to it we have proof in no time."

"Wow, who are they?" Matsuda eagerly asked.

"I can't tell you yet, but when the time comes, you will know." Ryuuzaki assured not just Matsuda, but everyone in the room.


	6. Love Takes Work

Eyes of Truth

By: Kayani Neko

Chapter Six

Mizuki stretched her arms over her head, yawning. She had been cleaning the apartment for the past hour, Ryuuzaki following her around with his laptop. Mizuki sat daydreaming, when a thought hit her. "Oh, crud! I've been so caught up with this Kira case, I forgot I have work!"

"Your two jobs?" Mizuki nodded. "We can leave now and make it to your first job. It's at The Duchess, right?"

Mizuki sighed, shaking her head. "Why do you ask questions you already know the answer too?" She blinked. "Ah, too test me, right?" Ryuuzaki nodded. "Alright then…" She mumbled. "Wait, how can I work when I'm handcuffed?"

"We'll figure it out." He stated. "We can tell the owner we lost a bet." Mizuki sighed.

"I hate lying… And I suck at it too…" She groaned. "But I guess that's for the best, huh?"

Soon, they both arrived at the store. Mizuki opened the door. "Boss? Are you here? Boss??" Mizuki looked around, but no one was to be found.

"Mizuki…?" A deeply depressed, terrifying sound came forth. "Is that really you…? Or have I finally snapped?" Footsteps were heard dragging slowly towards the back door, it opened and revealed an unshaven man with huge bags under his eyes and his clothes in disarray. His eyes brightened up instantly when he saw Mizuki, and he jumped into the air, his voice jumping up four octaves. "MIZUKI!" He tackled her. "I've missed you so much, never leave me again!!" He cried out.

"Ah…! Sorry Boss… So, may I still work here?" Mizuki bowed her head. "I know I worried you… So I'd understand if you didn't want me here anymore…"

"NO!" He cried out, clinging to Mizuki. "Never leave me Mizuzu!" He sobbed into her shirt.

"Alright! I'll work hard Boss!" She smiled. That's when Boss has to notice her… Partner.

"Who's this?" Boss accused, as if Mizuki had cheated on him. Mizuki chuckled nervously.

"I'm a friend of hers. I'm here because we lost a bet and are stuck together." He stated simply.

"Oh… I see… So nothing more is going on then?" He glared, not fully convinced.

"No, I'm gay." Mizuki's eyes widened in horror, while Boss' eyes lit up.

"Oh, so you're like me then?" Mizuki looked at him surprised. "Oh! But Mizuzu's the only exception of course!" He giggled, hugging her. "Mizuzu! I was so lonely without you, I made you twenty new outfits! Since you were gone so long, I get first choice of what you wear though." He poked her cheek.

"You did? Whoa, um, thanks I guess." She scratched her cheek. "I don't suppose I mind if choose what I wear."

"Yay!" He sang out, grabbing Mizuki's hand, dragging her towards the dressing rooms. "Here, this one!"

He handed her a bag and shoved her into a dressing room with Ryuuzaki. "Opps, I didn't think that," she blushed. "U-um…" She turned around, opening the bag. "Oh…" She pulled out a Lolita maid-style dress with cat ears and tail. "This looks like something Misa would wear." She blocked out the fact that Ryuuzaki was in the room and quickly changed into the dress. Then the zipper on the back got stuck. "Shoot!"

She scrambled to reach it, but could not. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her back where the zipper was. Ryuuzaki's hand fiddled with the zipper, until it was pulled up. "There you go."

Mizuki blushed deeply, putting on her cat ears. "Th-thanks…" She stepped out and Boss threw a fit about how cute it was. The front door rang, and he left.

She blushed deeply, turning back to Ryuuzaki. "Sorry, did I bother you?" He asked.

"N-no… It's just…" She shook her head. "Maybe it's the dress. I feel all funny."

Ryuuzaki gazed at the dress, then looked her in the eye. "It looks good on you." He out simply, as if it were merely a fact.

Mizuki's face deeply blushed, and she turned away. "W-well, I better get to the counter…" She mumbled, walking out of the room, making her way over to the counter where Boss was talking a customer into buying some really nice fabric.

The customer soon left, having ordered a specialty item. Mizuki didn't want to pry on what it might be, she had a feeling she really wouldn't want to know. Mizuki worked at the counter, taking down orders, working as a cashier, and then came the modeling portion of her job.

"Huh? Oh, alright." Mizuki went into the back room and changed into an archers uniform, special design for a girl's team. She came out and walked the cat walk, turning in every way possible, to show off how it fit.

"Fantastic! Can you fit all the girls soon?" The lady asked Boss. Boss nodded cheerily. "Great, okay, I'll call later to confirm the orders!" The lady skipped out of the store, overjoyed.

"Is it really that hard to find someone to make archer's uniforms?" Mizuki asked boss, curious.

"Yes, actually. Normally there are only boy's teams in public schools. Private school's have their own personal tailor, so it makes it hard for the public girl's to find anything." Boss explained. "Which makes me; their savior!" He laughed confidently, dancing around the room crazily.

"Okay…" Mizuki blinked. "I'm going to change back into my other outfit now." Soon the work was over, and they left, after promising Boss over and over that she would return.

"You don't have another job for an hour, correct?" Ryuuzaki asked. Mizuki nodded.

"I have an idea! Why don't we go out for dinner? I can hear your stomach growling," She pointed out.

Ryuuzaki shrugged. "I don't see why not…" He mumbled. Mizuki smiled.

"Great! Then I know the perfect place!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him off in another direction. Ryuuzaki stiffened, but managed to keep up. After a few blocks, Mizuki stopped, let go of his arm, ran a little more forward and turned. "Welcome to my favorite place to eat; Sparky's Sweets and Tea!" She giggled.

Ryuuzaki looked in the windows. Full of nothing but what the title stated. "This… Seems alright…" Ryuuzaki was still cautious.

"Aw, I can tell you'll love it. Let's go get some food!" They went in and were surrounded by chocolates, candies, desserts, flowers, and all sorts of tea. There were a few small tables spread around the place, all designed for two people only. A few couples were making out at tables, while others looked frustrated. "This place is said to lift all sorts of troubles! Whenever Misa and I got in a fight, she'd always take me here and we got over it by the time we finished our tea." She smiled.

"Then why are we here?" Ryuuzaki looked confused. Mizuki laughed.

"It's not only for hose with troubles, but also happy ones! Just look around you!" She gazed all around the room. "Ah! There's a good spot," Mizuki grabbed Ryuuzaki's arm and pulled him over to a table in the back of the room next to a rose bush and a chocolate fountain. "You like this place?"

Ryuuzaki slowly nodded. "I suppose." Mizuki smiled widely, and when the lady came to take orders, she let Ryuuzaki go first. "Strawberry cream cake, a Sunday, and tea for me." Ryuuzaki stated without hesitating.

"Um… I'm not as ready as him… Uh…" Mizuki flipped through and found some stuff. "Strawberry Delight, and some tea please," Mizuki bowed her head shyly.

"Very well, your order will be out soon! Oh, and I must say, you two look simply darling together!" The waitress giggled, while Mizuki blushed so much it looked like she might just explode. " Oh, how cute! We normally don't get too many newlyweds in here, but I'm sure I can arrange a nice treat for you two." She smiled and walked away as Mizuki gaped in silence.

Then a thought hit her. "Wait, she thought I was a newlywed? That means…" Her face brightened up. "She didn't think I was young!" Mizuki nearly jumped into the air she was so happy.

Then clapping was heard. Mizuki's eyes widened, her smile instantly dropped, and the color faded from her face. "Mizuki?" Ryuuzaki looked perplexed as a large group of waiters and waitresses danced around them singing odd romance songs. One of them put a hand on Mizuki, and she fell over, passed out. "Mizuki?!" Ryuuzaki went over to her side and looked her over. "Probably just blood rushed to fast to her head. I'll take her home now, if you don't mind.

"We're so sorry!" The waitress cried out guiltily. "I have an idea, we'll give you a cake and give you a free meal next time!" She worriedly looked down at Mizuki. "Will she be alright?"

"Not to worry, she's very strong." He assured them, picking her up and carrying her to the car. She didn't stir, even when Misa fussed over her. He put her on the bed, and covered her up. Misa left to let her rest. Ryuuzaki gazed down her face curiously. "If you really are Kira, were you just trying to make yourself seem innocent? I know you're smart enough to scheme, your reputation and IQ prove that." He mumbled to himself.

"L," A soft spoke. "You called me?" L turned and nodded slowly. "Very well, I'll keep watch then."


	7. The Ol' SwitchaRoo

Eyes of Truth

By: Kayani Neko

Chapter Seven

Mizuki slowly opened her eyes and put her hand to her forehead groaning. "You're awake then."

Mizuki looked to her side, unsurprised to see Ryuuzaki sitting next to her typing on a laptop. She sat up. "Yeah, sorry about the… Eh…" She made a face. "Let's just forget it, yes?" She hoped. Ryuuzaki's face let her know that would not happen. She sighed. "Well, I get so scared when I'm given attention by a lot of people I don't know unexpectedly." She stated. "It's… Embarrassing…" She blushed, hiding her face in shame.

"It's not that bad," Ryuuzaki put bluntly. "I have news for you actually, if you're up for it." Mizuki nodded. "You'll no longer be handcuffed to me." Mizuki started to smile, but Ryuuzaki went on without much of a pause. "Instead, you'll be handcuffed to… An old friend."

Mizuki blinked. "But… That means we won't be staying with each other anymore?" She looked sadly at the blankets.

"You'll still be staying in this hotel, you'll just be staying with him instead of me. I'm going back to Raito." Mizuki blinked, surprised, then smiled.

"That means I'm no longer the main suspect?" Ryuuzaki nodded. "Yes!" She cheered. "Wait, now can we just be friends? Right?" She looked at him with excited eyes.

"I suppose so. Wow, my friend list sure has been growing as of late," He commented. Misa had, since Mizuki's little announcement, slowly come to like L. She had even danced with everyone in a circle to prove it.

Mizuki nodded happily. "Oh, so who is this that I'll be staying with?" Mizuki asked.

"That would be me," a soft voice called. Mizuki turned to see a small boy with white hair and dark blue eyes standing in the doorway. He was fiddling with his hair, seemingly shyly.

Mizuki's jaw dropped, and without hesitating, jumped up, ran over and tackled him. "You're so CUTE!" She called out giddily, hugging him. "What's your name sweetie?" She giggled like an aunt looking at her newborn nephew.

He stared at her blankly. "My name's… Not necessary for you to know." He put bluntly.

Mizuki stared at him shocked for a moment. "Well fine then." She pouted. "I know! I'll call you Kevin. I had an internet friend from America named Kevin, and you remind me of him a little." She smiled down at him. "I can call you that, right?"

He stared at her, analyzing and considering. "Do what you wish. But do not forget you are a top Kira suspect." His voice, though soft, was so cold it sent chills up her spine.

"Wow, you're a lot like Kevin, that's for sure." She laughed, scratching her head nervously. "I can't stay angry with him, nor will I you. I can tell already." She smiled. "So, Kevin. Do you sleep?"

He glanced at Ryuuzaki then at her. "Yes." She nodded.

"I thought so. Unlike Ryuuzaki, you don't have giant bags under your eyes, and you seem more well rested." He looked at Ryuuzaki, as if verifying a thought.

"I'll call everyone to a meeting to get the switch finished." Ryuuzaki stated.

"What?! We're switching?" Raito spat. "Does that mean I'm the top suspect again?" Ryuuzaki nodded.

"Who is this person?" Matsuda pointed to the boy with white hair. He looked up at him with cold eyes.

"You may call me Kevin." He put simply. Mizuki smiled at the use of the nickname she had chosen for him.

Yagami sighed. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to get used to all this secrecy." Ryuuzaki handed him the key the their handcuffs, then freed Mizuki from hers.

Mizuki went over to Kevin and put out her hand. Kevin handcuffed her to him, and the switch was done. "Very well, now that that's done, we should go over more about the Kira case. I'm not giving up until I'm completely freed of suspicion." Mizuki crossed her arms.

Ryuuzaki nodded. "Yes, we'll work hard to catch Kira." He went over to a chair and hopped in it. He turned towards the computer screen and clicked a few things, analyzing the stats. "I'm going to send in some acquaintances of mine to trap Yotsuba."

"Are you talking about the same people as before?" Matsuda asked. Ryuuzaki nodded. "Are we allowed to know who they are?"

"Yes. Wedy and Aiber. You may call them W and A." He put. "A's a professional con-man and W's a professional burglar. They work for me on many cases."

"What?! How can we trust criminals?" Matsuda cried out. Mizuki put a hand on his shoulder.

"Actually, it's quite common to use conformed criminals on cases as tough as this. The best way into a criminal's mind is to think like one, and with our sense of justice, it can be difficult without an inside look into their thoughts." Mizuki explained. "So please, understand it's what must be done."

Matsuda made a face, but sat, seemingly letting it go for now. "You've worked on cases where criminals have been used?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"No, no. I might've worked in interrogation, but my best subject was criminology." She smiled. "Mostly they just used me to get into criminal's minds. Though, I thought doing that might make me more suspicious." She sighed.

"I suppose it would," Ryuuzaki put. "But you don't have to worry about anything until we get into the building."

"Alright…" Mizuki sighed. She did not like the idea of having to interrogate Kira, but she had to someday in order to free herself. "I'll make sure Kira confesses, no matter what."

"Actually I was talking about analyzing the suspects personalities and matching it to the crime." Mizuki's jaw dropped. "But thank you for volunteering, I'm sure you'll do a fantastic job as our interrogator."

"I've been tricked…" Mizuki pouted. "Oh well… At least I'll get a little revenge at Kira."

"Revenge?" Ryuuzaki turned to Mizuki surprised. Even Misa's face showed shock.

"What? I may be the forgiving type, and yeah, I guess I'm grateful for being able to meet everyone, but aside from those facts, Kira has caused nothing but havoc in my life." She shrugged. "I think it's just to want a little payback for the trouble."

"I suppose that's true, but what do you mean by revenge?" Ryuuzaki looked at her cautiously.

Mizuki laughed a little. "I didn't mean anything by it really. I just meant it might be nice if I was a main player in his capture and judgment." Ryuuzaki bit his thumb thoughtfully.


	8. Freedom Is Amost As Sweet As L

Eyes of Truth

By: Kayani Neko

Chapter Eight

Mizuki walked by Kevin's side towards what was now her new room. She yawned. "Oh… Opps. I didn't go to my second job the day before yesterday. Oh well, I'm probably already fired anyhow."

Kevin ignored her, and opened the door to their room. "Whoa," Mizuki's jaw dropped. There were toys _everywhere_. "Are these… Yours?" Kevin nodded, making his way over to a train set and he started rearranging the tracks around him. "You must… Like toys…" She managed to get out.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kevin put coldly.

"Well, yeah…" Mizuki mumbled. "Hey, can I play too?" She smiled over towards him.

Kevin looked up at her from the corner of his eye. He analyzed her intensely, before reaching his choice. "I suppose. Not with my trains though. There are plenty other toys."

Mizuki sighed. "But I wanted to play with _you_… Oh well. I suppose I'd just get in the way." She shuffled over towards some toy planes and picked up a green one. "I like green." She commented. She played with the toy for awhile, then went over towards Kevin. "I wanna play with you now," She whined.

"No." He spat. "I have a system." He said. Mizuki sighed. "Fine then… I know!" Mizuki suddenly got an idea. "While you set up the trains, I can take your little people toys and put them all around, like they're at the station!"

Kevin was silent a moment, then turned his back on her, working on some other tracks. "I suppose that's fine."

Mizuki smiled, and she grabbed one that looked like Ryuuzaki, one that looked like Kevin, and a few other random ones. "Whoa, this one looks like a villain," She commented, holding a blonde haired toy in her hand. "She looks crazy," She stated, having got Kevin's attention.

Kevin's lip twitched in what might've been a smiled if he hadn't caught it. "That's a boy."

"Opps." Mizuki laughed. "Maybe it's the hair, the eyes look too creepy to be a girls anyway." Then Mizuki thought of something. All the toys looked like people she knew. "Oh. Is he a friend of yours? Sorry."

"No, he's no friend. More of an old acquaintance." Kevin put simply, though the edge in his voice put off a bit of annoyance. Just the fact that he tried to hide it at all meant it was directed at the boy, and not Mizuki.

"Alright then." Mizuki shrugged it off. She yawned for about the eighth time since they got to the room.

"We could go to sleep if you're that tired," He suggested. "I'm not allowed to be in the investigation quite yet. Ryuuzaki's too stubborn to let me." He snorted.

"Yeah, I could see him being protective over such a difficult case." She nodded. "But yeah, I'm pretty tired." He nodded and they stood up and made their way towards the bedroom. Mizuki curled up under the covers. Kevin hopped over her and slipped under the covers as far away from Mizuki as possible. "Oh, don't be like that. You'll fall off." Mizuki laughed, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him close. "Whoa, you're like a teddy bear!" She smiled.

"Let me go." He spat icily. Mizuki simply shook her head, holding him close, snuggling her nose into his back. He growled.

Soon Mizuki was breathing even, but her grip stood firm. "Itoko-chan…" Mizuki breathed out. "Don't… Leave…" Kevin turned his head to see her face. Tears brimmed her eyes. "I miss you…" She snuggled closer to Kevin.

He wondered what she meant. He decided he'd do his own private investigation into this odd girl's life. He was sure L wouldn't mind, it was for his own interest anyway.

Mizuki had gone to her two jobs, and was now sitting by Kevin while he worked on the computer. Mizuki played with his airplanes again, favoring the green one. "Hey, I thought you weren't allowed on the investigation," Mizuki commented.

"I'm doing a separate investigation." He put simply, continuing his fast typing.

"Oh, alright." She dropped it. She hopped on the bed, and slumped over so she hung off the end upside-down.

"Mizuki?" It was Ryuuzaki's voice.

"Yay! It's Ryuuzaki." Mizuki smiled. "Come to play with us?" She hoped he had, though she knew he hadn't.

"No, actually, I wanted to ask Kevin something." Mizuki made a pouty face, she felt so left out lately. Mizuki turned away, grabbed her music and turned the music up loud, pouting her heart out. She hummed calmly to the angry rock music. Oddly enough, angry rock calmed her. Just like how classical did for most people. Suddenly, someone pulled the head phones back and whispered in her ear. "Mizuki, I'm leaving now."

Mizuki turned around, still feeling stubborn for being ignored for the past couple days. Before she could even open her mouth, she felt a finger being pressed against her lips. "I apologize for not being able to come visit. I just wanted to say that."

Mizuki blushed, because his face was mere inches from hers. "I-I guess I forgive you…" Her voice shook from nervousness.

Ryuuzaki smiled a little. "That's good." He had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Actually, I found undeniable proof you aren't Kira. You're free."

Mizuki's jaw dropped. "Seriously?!" she squeaked out excitedly. She tackled him in a hug, kissing his cheek. "I'm so happy! Wait, what'd you find?"

"Actually, that's why I've been gone for a few days. I went to confirm your alibi. The dates that Kira started killing, you were trapped by your family."

Mizuki nodded, remembering. "Yeah, they locked my in isolation, to repent for quitting being an interrogator. It was kind of fun actually, I got to space out without getting in trouble for days!" She laughed. "Oh, does this mean I'm not allowed on the team anymore?"

"No, actually. You're a fantastic interrogator, as well as a criminal psychologist. I think you'll do well on the team." His smile grew a little. "I'm glad that Mizuki isn't Kira."

"Gee, so am I!" She laughed lightly. "Wait, so who am I staying with now? I'm confused."

"Not with me, I work better alone." Kevin grumpily said. Mizuki snorted.

"Loner." She teased. "Anyhow, I'll see you around, right Kevin?"

He stared at her for a moment. "Why would you want to?" He looked at her as if she were masochistic.

"'Cause," She began, standing up. "You remind me so much, not only of Kevin, but of my cousin." She hugged him.

"He's dead." Kevin stated. Mizuki tightened up.

"I know that." She said. "He killed himself because no one loved him." She tried to stop, but she started crying. "If only I hadn't gotten sick…"

"You got sick on the day you were supposed to visit him, and so he killed himself." Kevin cut daggers into her.

"He was always so cold… Everyone assumed he wanted to be alone. I figured he wouldn't want me there anyway, so I didn't push myself but…!" Her voice cracked. "And that's why." She let him go, then grabbed his shoulders. "I'm never leaving you alone buddy!"

Kevin sighed. "Whatever." He looked away. "I suppose that since you're no longer a Kira suspect, I might as well tell you. I'm Near, or N."

Mizuki gasped. "Really? Wow! I knew you were a genius." Mizuki smiled. "Can I call you Near then?"

"Not around anyone but L." Was all he said, then he took the cuffs off them.

"Actually," L interjected. "You'll be staying with Misa." Mizuki's eyes widened in excitement.

"YES!" She called out, tackling Ryuuzaki. "This is awesome!" She smiled so wide her cheeks hurt.


	9. Nicknames and Realizations

Eyes of Truth

By: Kayani Neko

Chapter Nine

Mizuki yawned and sat up. She looked by her side and Misa was sound asleep. Mizuki quietly got up and left the room. She went into the kitchen and made eggs and toast for herself and Misa.

Misa gradually got up, the smell of breakfast her motivation. "Mizu-chan…? Did you make breakfast?"

"Yup, I made some extra as well, want to invite Ryuuzaki over?" Misa smiled devilishly.

"Why not call him Ryun-chan?" Mizuki's whole face went red and Misa laughed. "If you want him over for breakfast, you have to make more for Raito."

Mizuki sighed. "Fine, fine…" She mumbled heading over to the kitchen. "Hey, can you call them while I cook?"

"Sure, sure." Misa got up and went to the phone, punched in a number and waited. "Hey, Mizu-chan wants you over for breakfast. Hurry up, I'm hungry and won't wait for long." Misa hung up before Ryuuzaki could say no.

Mizuki sat in between Misa and Ryuuzaki and across from Raito. "Hey, Ryuuzaki," Misa smiled playfully. "Mizu-chan thought up an adorable nickname for you! Tell him Mizu, tell him!" she shoved her shoulder so she bumped Ryuuzaki.

"You thought up a nickname for me?" Ryuuzaki looked at her curiously.

Mizuki swallowed. "Actually… Misa suggested I call you something… But I did think of something…" She looked away blushing like crazy. "I thought up… Panda." Everyone was silent. "You know, cause his eyes are dark like a panda's?" No one made a sound. "… Is it that bad?"

"Yes, Mizu-chan, it is." Misa shook her head. Mizuki crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I thought it was cute…" She grumbled, stuffing eggs into her mouth. She eyed the syrup, but she knew Misa would tease her about drenching everything in it if she did. Then Ryuuzaki's hand reached out and poured syrup over everything. He held it out to her looking at his plate still. "Thanks." She smiled, and poured syrup over her eggs and pancakes.

"Weirdos… Misa rolled her eyes. "Hey Raito, do you think we could go on a date?" Misa sang out.

"That'd be a little awkward for Ryuuzaki, wouldn't it?" Raito muttered.

Misa made a booing sound, then smiled. "How about we go on a double date then?" Misa giggled, shoving Mizuki's shoulder.

"Huh?" Mizuki blinked. "Me too? What? I've never done anything like that before…" She looked at her plate.

"Aw, don't worry; I won't let Ryuuzaki molest you." She smiled and Mizuki's face dropped.

"Ryuuzaki wouldn't do that!" She squeaked out. Misa laughed, and patted Mizuki on the shoulder. "He wouldn't…" She mumbled. And, they were on their way.

By the time they got to the park, Mizuki and Raito were already bickering, and Misa was teasing L. Then they rounded a corner and saw a beautiful sight. It was a field of nothing but red and white flowers. Mizuki went quiet and gazed in awe at the sight. She got out of the car and crouched down to a little red flower along the outskirts of the field. She reached out and gently traced her fingers along the soft petals. "You like them?"

Mizuki looked up and smiled at Ryuuzaki. "Yes, they are very beautiful. This one… I don't think it'll live much longer though." She frowned.

"Why do you say that?" He wondered. Mizuki sighed, still petting the petals tenderly.

"It just seems so delicate compared to all the others… And look, it's on the edge, a dangerous place to be." She frowned down at it.

Ryuuzaki went quiet for a moment, watching her. "That's how you feel, isn't it? With your family I mean."

Mizuki dropped her gaze. "Yes, actually. Ever since my parents died, they all looked to me. I'm not as strong as they were… Which is another reason I quit. And now… They all hate me." She leaned forward and smelled the flower. "This flower may be pretty, and smell just like the rest… But it can't possibly equal even one of them due to its size."

She felt a hand on her back. "I think you're a lot stronger then you give yourself credit for." He smiled a little at her. "Though you were afraid to do the job, you went back. As a favor to your chief, right?" Mizuki nodded, but still frowned. "And you're working with us to catch him. The only thing I'd compare this flower to you with…" He crouched down and smelled it. "Is that you're a survivor." Mizuki's face flushed and she looked down again. "Come on, let's take it with us." He dug his hands under the dirt around he flower and pried it out of the ground.

"Gee, way to turn on the romance." Misa scoffed. "If you want to impress a girl, you _buy_ her flowers, not dig them up."

Mizuki whipped around. "Are you kidding?! Buying something isn't impressive! This is!" Mizuki blurted out, then covered her mouth, her whole face dangerously red.

"M-Mizuki?" Misa stuttered out. "Are you okay?" Mizuki wavered where she sat, then plopped over. "Mizuki?!"

"I'm dizzy…" She mumbled out. Misa laughed and grabbed her arm to help her up.

"I'll carry you to the car, you rest!" Misa shook her head.

"You're too cute…" She pat her head and left Mizuki in the car.

Mizuki stared out the car window at her friend as she ran back to Raito's side. Her eyes flicked over to see Ryuuzaki looking at her. Her heart jumped up and she gasped. Mizuki wasn't one to notice her own feelings fast, but then it hit her; she loved Ryuuzaki. And not like she loved Misa either. She looked down at her feet, avoiding eye contact with him.


	10. Confession and Experiments

Eyes of Truth

By: Kayani Neko

Chapter Ten

"Death Note?" Mizuki stared at it in awe. "If… If this does what you say it will, then…" Mizuki shivered. "This is almost as scary as not knowing how Kira did it."

Ryuuzaki nodded. "Now that we know these are the rules however, we may be able to use them to our advantage." Mizuki shifted under Ryuuzaki's gaze. "May I speak with you?"

Mizuki titled her head to side surprised and confused, but everyone left regardless. Mizuki had to admit, it was nice to be able to be around him without Raito always staring down at her like a worm. "What is it, Ryuuzaki?"

"You've been antsy for the past few days." He kept his gaze steadily aimed at her eyes.

She blushed. Though it wasn't a question, she was to answer. "It's nothing… Just my mind being it's usual weird self." She looked away, and he grabbed her chin, gently turning towards him. "If I told you…" She sighed. "You're sweet, and I've been noticing it more and more. That's all." She smiled. She didn't want to lose him, just because she couldn't hold in this foolishness.

His gaze softened in realization. "Mizuki…" Her face flushed at her name. He looked away. "Me too…" He spoke softly. He turned his gaze back to her, and leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I've been noticing… More then ever…"

Mizuki's whole face flushed at his kiss, then she smiled, putting a finger to his lips. "You don't need to put it to words, right?" she smiled widely, and he nodded, smiling as well. Mizuki felt her heart leap when he smiled, it was so sweet.

"Uh… Mizuki? May I try something?" Mizuki titled her head to the side. "Well, you can stop me if you want." He leaned forward in his chair and brushed his lips against hers. Mizuki's whole face exploded in a blush and she fell over. "Mizuki?"

"I-I'm fine!" She wavered to a standing position next to her currently spinning chair. "I just… N-never thought that'd happen."

Ryuuzaki looked confused. "Was it that bad?" He asked, not sounding guilty at all. Mizuki shook her head. "Then… May I try it again later?" Mizuki nodded, unable to find her voice now that it'd sunk in.

"Ryuuzaki…?" She shifted. "May I have something that I can call you? Y-you know, special…" Her face was severally flushed.

Ryuuzaki paused. "You can call me L." Mizuki smiled like crazy and hugged him. "Not that I'm not happy, but we should call the others in."

Mizuki nodded. "Back to business then. I'll go get them." She was smiling like mad the whole way there, while Ryuuzaki looked after her with a soft gaze.

"Mizuki…" Matsuda smiled. "You have to do it! You are a member of this team, so you have to."

Mizuki shivered. "But I don't wanna see it!" She whined. Everyone looked to her with pity, but she saw no one opposing this. "Ugh, I'm scared though…" She frowned. "Is it scary?"

"Not at all!" Matsuda pat her shoulder. "Do you want someone to hold you?" Mizuki looked to her feet, nodding. "I'll do it, so don't fear!"

"No thanks." She brushed him off and went over and plopped in between L's legs. He made a surprised noise, then loosened up. Everyone looked at them funny. "Well, he's the smartest. Brains are better then… Uh… Wait, are you even strong Matsuda?" He gaped in shock. "I'll take that as a no."

"I'm pretty strong too you know." L commented. Mizuki turned her head to look at him.

"Really? Awesome, I feel safe now." She smiled. L held out the Death Note for her. She reached out and touched it. She turned her head, saw the reaper and gaped. She shook all over, then went limp.

"Mizuki?" L looked over at her face. "She passed out." Matsuda snorted then burst out laughing. "It's funny that Matsuda's laughing, when he's the one that wet himself."

Matsuda cleared his throat, looking away. "Well, what should we do with her?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

L glanced at Mizuki's soft face, then back to the shinigami. "I think she might be more scared if she's alone when she comes to. I'll hold her until then."

"Ryuuzaki…?" Matsuda looked at him, confused a moment then smirked. "Someone has a crush!" He sang out. "Who would've thought Ryuuzaki was capable of such emotion…" Matsuda wondered out loud.

"It's not like that, I just don't want to have to deal with a hysterical interrogator. She needs to get used to it." L put bluntly.

"O-oh… Right…" Matsuda frowned. "You have to care at least a little, she cares so much about you, it's obvious." Matsuda danced over. "If you don't want her, I'll take her!" He held out his hands.

"I think she'd be more scared if you held her." Everyone started chuckling as Matsuda pouted, grumbling to himself.

Mizuki stirred and then froze. "Is… That it…?" She shakily asked. She turned to L, her eyes large.

"Yes, this is the Shinigami Rem." Mizuki slowly nodded, grabbing his arm. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes… I think I was just a little surprised… I thought you were a zombie…!" She laughed a little, still shaking.

"No. I am a Shinigami, or a god of death." Rem looked down at her curiously, but slightly bored. "You seem to be getting more used to me though."

Mizuki laughed, a little crazily. "Yes, once I see something I accept it as a real part of this world."

"No, Shinigami are from the Realm of Shinigami, this is not my home." Mizuki shook her head, sighing. She seemed a great deal more comfortable now.

"Shinigami kill people, yes?" Rem nodded. "Then you are a part of our ecosystem. You change it, morph it. Therefore, you are a part of our world, whether you live in it or not."

Rem twitched her lips in an almost smile. "I suppose so, if you look at it like that."


	11. An End, A Begining

Eyes of Truth, an L Fanfiction

By: Kayani Neko

Chapter Eleven - Last chapter, but I'm planning on posting a bonus chapter later! 3

Mizuki had woken up that morning, feeling as if something was off. Maybe fate? She shook it off, late to meet L. "Oh, hi L." She smiled a little as she saw L sitting at the table in her room, waiting.

"I wanted to be here when you woke up." He put simply, standing up. Well, as up as he'd ever get. "Where did you want to go?'

Mizuki blushed. "I-I don't know actually. I've never been on a… Date." She swallowed, the word made her mouth more dry.

L smiled a little at her, sheepish. "Neither have I. How about we just go walking? Seems easy enough."

Mizuki smiled, nodding. The less she had to think of it as a date, the easier it'd be on her. They walked out together, and when they were out of seeing distance of anyone at the hotel, L cautiously reached his hand out, grabbing hold of Mizuki's. They both couldn't help but notice how soft the other's hand was. And how warm. Mizuki's face heated up, hoping that he hadn't noticed how happy it really made her had done that.

They walked for awhile, both so happy with each other's presence they hardly noticed how long or how far they went.

"Mizuki…" L spoke hesitantly, yet excitedly. "I was wondering; have you ever wanted to kiss someone?" Mizuki's head tilted to one side, confused. "As in a real kiss. Not just a peck."

Mizuki's gaze turned down as her face turned a deeper shade of red. In fact, it had been on her mind since she first kissed him. "I… I s-suppose so…" She spoke quietly, afraid if she spoke louder her voice may crack.

L gazed at her curiously, making her face heat up to the point she was sure she'd look like a tomato. "Would you ever like to kiss me like that?" Mizuki's face flushed, getting to a dangerous point now. "Mizuki…"

L reached his hand forward, and instantly, Mizuki's heart rate shot up, yet she calmed down. He leaned in slowly, brushing his lips gently against hers at first, then growing in force, in passion. Mizuki was no longer calm, but longing. She wanted L to always be with her, and for her to always be with him. She put her hand to his cheek to deepen the still shy kiss.

L reluctantly pulled away. His face was ever so slightly flushed, and his eyes looked surprised. "W-what is it?" She stuttered out.

"Mizuki," He began. "I didn't know you would react like that." Mizuki's face flushed instantly, and she wavered on the spot. "I didn't mean like that, I meant… You seemed to not be embarrassed." He looked away, his face flushing slightly more. "It made me happy, you weren't embarrassed at all."

Mizuki nodded, burying her face in his shirt, hiding her face. "I-I always figured I'd be so bad at kissing, that the person would laugh…" She laughed nervously. "But… When I kissed you, I didn't care anymore. I just wanted you."

L looked at her surprised. He wrapped his arms around her, looking at her seriously. "Mizuki, I would never laugh at you."

She smiled a hidden smile. "I know." She clutched the back of his shirt in her small hands. "That's one of the things I love about you."

L smiled. "I'm always surprised by your honesty, shy or not." He stroked a part of her hair. "It's one of the things I love about you…" He whispered softly, half hoping she didn't hear it. But she did, and it made her want to cry she was so happy. "On a side note," Mizuki looked up at him confused, what more was there to say? L found it difficult to continue talking, she was so close, and he face was so cute. "I'd like you to know you were fantastic at kissing, and I'd be very pleased if you were to allow me to kiss you once more."

Mizuki blushed a little, but not as much as she normally did. Something about this man made her at peace. She leaned up on her tiptoes and grazed her lips against his. L pulled her to him, deepening the kiss. He pulled away, smiling sweetly down at her. He leaned forward and in the softest voice, he spoke.

"Lawliet." He kissed her ear. "Consider it my gift to you."

"Mizuki! Mizuki, are you there?!" A man yelled, pounding at her door. Mizuki ran over to it and opened it, startled by his tone in his voice. It was Mr. Yagami. "Oh thank goodness…!" He sighed, relieved.

"What is it, what's going on?" Mizuki didn't like the look in his eyes, shock and horror, mixed with slight relief.

"Mizuki…" Yagami's voice dropped, now that of grief. "It's L…" Mizuki's eyes widened, horrified. She didn't want to know now. "He's dead." Mizuki froze, her heart, her body, her life, everything froze.

Raito passed by, and Mizuki saw something in his eye. _Victory_. Mizuki's body, life, all but her heart seemed to melt, replaced by a cold, dead feeling. She knew what was to be done. "It's alright Yagami, L's not dead. He's not dead until this case is dead. And I'll not allow that to happen." She left him there shocked, but still piteous.

"Mizuki… To lose your parents, to be disowned, and then to lose the first real man you've ever loved? You're broken, I understand... But there's no bringing him back." He tried to call after her, but she was already gone.

Mizuki knew she would miss him, he was a kind man.

Mizuki picked up the gun, feeling the cold steel. "I know what to do L, don't worry. I won't leave you alone." She walked calmly, knowing there was nothing to stop her.

She opened the door. "Mizuki? What are you doing here?" Raito looked up with a fake look of surprise.

"I'm here to kill you, of course." Raito's eyes widened, darted to the clock, then turned back, calm again. Mizuki lifted the gun, her eyes cold, lifeless, yet acidic.

"Goodbye Mizuki." Mizuki ignored him, until she felt her hand turn the gun towards someone other then her target.

The gun fired.

Time stopped, and slowly, she fell back. No, she wasn't falling, even as everything went dark, everything seemed light, hopeful. She was warm, and she felt comforted. She opened her eyes, and saw the face of an angel. A really, really tired angel. Even with the ever-present bags under his eyes, his gaze was soft. "Mizuki." The deep, smooth voice spoke. Mizuki felt tears well up, and she knew she was home. "Lawliet…"


	12. Notice for all readers

Okay, so, to my readers, I'd like to explain the plan for this story. I'm planning on writing a sort of sequel to it. I was planning on just having a bonus chapter, but my hatred for Raito stems beyond that(apparently). xD;

So, I'm writing a whole new sequel about how Mizuki meets L, and how their life goes. By the way, Raito and the Death Note never exist in the new version. It'll be a little AU, so if you don't like that, I apologize.

The new story should be out sometime soon, but be patient. I never post a story until the first three chapters are done. The title of the new story should be something along the lines of; "Eyes of the Protector" or something similar. I'm trying to make it as close the original title.

So, please be patient, and I hope you enjoyed this! I'd like to extend a special thanks to a reader who has been especially amazing. Thank you to p3paula, I really appreciate all the reviews and such! 3

Also, I'd like to thank one of my biggest inspirations in the world of fan fiction, Mel1983. Your stories are amazing, and have inspired me in dead-inspiration times. x3


End file.
